Senior Year
by geogirl2014
Summary: John Smith and his friends have survived elementary, middle and high school together but Senior year would be a whole new challenge that will either tear them apart or make them closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I finally got around to posting another story which is why my others have been neglected the last couple weeks. I will be working on them this weekend...hopefully. I don't own Doctor who.**

**Prologue:**

**4****th**** Grade:** John's first day of American school was going pretty badly. He was in fifth year in England (having started first year at 4), but in the USA he had been placed in the 4th grade even after extensive arguments from his parents. So far he had been punched twice, been yelled at by two girls and been picked on for his lack of coordination and 'funny' accent. It was lunch now and the tiny cafeteria scared John greatly. He wondered aimlessly for around the room until an unusual sound found his ears, "OI! Over here!" A pale, skinny, brown haired boy in a blue t-shirt and jeans with a distinct Scottish accent called him over to a small round table hidden in the corner.

He sat down, smiling for the first time in hours. The boy wasn't alone, he was sitting with a slightly older looking boy with cropped black hair and blue eyes who was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. He took a large bite from his peanut butter sandwich then said something incomprehensible, his friend yelled at him. "Chris! Dae ye hae onie manners?" he turned looked at John, "Sorry abit heem, I'm David McCoy an' that's Chris Daniels. We heard someain froe across th' pond moved in!" John smiled and introduced himself. David and Chris were glad for the company and 3 boys talked all through lunch. John learned they were also picked on for how 'funny' they sounded and the 3 boys made a pact to never give up their native accents.

As David's Scottish lilt, Chris's northern cadence and John's London tempo rose from the lunch table, John's terrible, no-good, very bad day, turned into a brilliant one.

By the end of 4th grade those 3 boys were the best of friends. They would stick with each other forever, through the good, the bad, and everything in between.

7th Grade:

"Weel, 'at trip didne go as planned." David said as he lifted his injured ankle delicately onto the foot stool in front of him. "Really? Yee sure this wasn't part iv the plan?" Chris countered as he delicately pressed the ice-pack into his head. David scowled at Chris who was sitting next him while John laughed faintly from the other side of him. "Ow! You guys, don't make me laugh, it hurts!" John rubbed his aching side with his uninjured left arm. "My cast itches." He stated plainly looking towards his legs, "'Oi, which 'un?" Chis asked. This caused all three boys to erupt into laughter as they remembered their disastrously fun ski trip.

It had started out innocently enough. David's parents invited John and Chris along on a ski trip to a resort 3 hours away. After their parents agreed, the boys packed their bags and off they went! Chris was the only one who had skied before but it had been 3 years earlier, so when the three boys reached the top of the hill, they didn't know the symbols and headed for the black diamond course because John said black diamonds were cool. Now being three headstrong and stubborn (almost) teenage boys, when they saw they steep slope they started making dares and calling each other names. Each went down the difficult slope without (much) hesitation.

Chris went first and only screwed up at the end when he hit the last of the 3 jumps, luckily he only sprained his wrist and got good bump on the back of the head. David was second and, despite his only ski experience being a half-hour class instructed by a hungover instructor who thought he was teaching a snowboard class, did quite well until he wiped out after the last jump, breaking his left arm and breaking his left ankle. John went last. He knew after the receiving the same ski instruction as David, skiing was probably a bad idea (especially since he was so completely uncoordinated). But he didn't want to disappoint his friends so he did it, and up until the jumps, he managed quite well, considering. When he hit the first jump he flew quite far but then turned so he was facing backwards (God KNOWS how THAT happened…) which meant he went over the next jump backwards. He landed that one okay but wiped out backwards on the last jump and slid down the course until he hit a tree at the bottom of the hill. John broke his right arm, his left leg, cracked 2 ribs and sprained his right ankle, as well as getting a pretty good lump on the back of this head.

The fun didn't end there. After the boys arrived at the hospital they had to determine their specific injuries so x-rays were taken. John had broken so many bones in his life that the doctors feared he was being abused, which meant John had to explain how completely uncoordinated he was to several different doctors and officials. In the end none of them believed his outlandish tales of uncoordinated glory, and called social services, who sent a social worker to talk to John's parents just after he got home. His parents then spent the better half of the day trying to convince the cynical social worker that they weren't beating their son but that he was just hopelessly unable to control the movements of his own limbs.

Afterward, Chris and David came over to John's and now the three of them were sitting in John's living room groaning as they ate way too much food, talked and laughed far too loudly and discovered David's poor choice in movies. It was the best time.

**First Day of Senior Year:** John smiled at those memories and many others he shared with his friends. He realized just how much things had changed in high school. Two new students moved in freshman year, River Song and Rose Tyler, both from Great Britain. Chris became friends with Rose and the two of them spent a lot of time together but always said they were just friends. At the end of freshman year, David asked River out and the two started dating on and off after that. Sophomore Year was long, Chris and Rose broke up (even though they said they weren't dating) and David and River had a big fight. Rose dated a guy named Adam for a while until the last few weeks of the year, when Chris (Finally...) managed to ask her out on a proper date. They have been inseparable ever since. River dated John for a couple months that summer but it turned out she just wanted to make David jealous. It worked. Of course David did the same thing and went out the French exchange student, Rinette. At the beginning of junior year David and John weren't speaking and Chris had to play mediator.

Then came the library incident. The power went out and there was a full school lockdown during which they were all trapped in the library. David and John yelled at each other and then made up. River and David made up after that and started dating (again). The end of junior year was a happy time, everyone was friends again (well, except River and John…). They had spent the summer goofing off and going places, John playing the part of fifth wheel quite well, even though he hated it. John didn't mean to be jealous of his friends but it was hard not to be when they rubbed their happiness in his face. John wanted a girlfriend but between his lack of coordination and the fact he couldn't talk to girl without his mouth becoming as uncoordinated as his limbs, he was hopeless.

John managed a smile as he thought and slipped his backpack onto his shoulder. He stepped out the door and saw Chris and David piled in Chris's old blue mustang convertible. John grinned, '_Senior Year at last '_ he thought as he jumped into the car.

Neither he nor his friends knew what was ahead for them in their last year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Doctor who. WARNING: Crud language (AKA the f-word)**

**Chapter 1**

Clara Oswald threw her jacket into her locker while squeezing her eyes closed and attempting to stop herself from sliding down her locker, burying her head in her knees and crying. She hated this, she hated LA, America, this school, and her entire life basically. Her life had been so perfect, everything was perfect. Then there was the car accident, it took her parents' lives and she was placed in the care of her aunt, who lived in America. Worse yet was the fact that she had been in her last year and had to graduate with a bunch of stupid, crude Americans instead of her with her friends, and just to top it off, they wouldn't accept her credits from her old school so she had to take lower level classes instead of the AP classes she should have been in. She wanted to be home, be with her parents. She wanted to be happy again. Clara took a deep breath and released it before angrily slamming her locker closed and preceding to her first period art class.

She sat in the back, hoping to be alone at the large art desk. She watched as others entered the room: a good looking guy in a gray letter jacket, a green haired girl who was holding hands with a brunette girl followed closely by a short boy the color and rough shape of a potato, there was an angry looking boy with bleached blonde hair, a red headed girl, and finally a smiling blonde girl. Then she heard them, accents. A bouncy cockney, a strong Scottish, a warm northern, and two smooth London accents. They filled her ears and for the first time in weeks she didn't feel homesick. She watched as the London boy said something to Scottish boy which made him laugh, then Cockney girl said something and the whole group burst out. The London boy said goodbye to his friends and then walked into the classroom. He looked around for a moment before walking straight to the seat next to Clara.

John, Chris and David met with River and Rose by the band room and everyone began relaying tales of summer. David and River had gone to the Grand Canyon and explored, Rose and Chris had visited the beach and learned to surf and John went to NYC with his uncle. The first bell rang, so the group headed off to classes. John had Advanced Studio Art, River had Physics, David had Calculus, Chris had World History and Rose had French. John was the first to have to leave. He peered into the Art room and saw the short brunette sitting in the back of the art class. His first thought was "She's going to be my Girlfriend."

What he did not realize was that he said it out loud. "Is she now?" David asked as his eyebrows rose. John laughed nervously as Rose spoke, "Just talk better than you walk, John." Her comment caused everyone to erupt into laughter, John grinned goodbye to his friends and entered the room, pausing a moment to gather his strength before walking over the chair next to his future girlfriend.

He sat down with soft grunt and pulled out an orange notebook. He put on a warm smile and attempted to speak "Hi, I'm John." They were the only words he could manage. He paused waiting for her response but she just stared at him, so he nervously spoke again, "And you are…"

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Clara." She answered in the most beautiful accent he had ever heard.

"So, another funny accent..." she cut him off before he finished.

"Whose accent are calling funny!?" she asked louder than she meant causing some heads to turn. She had enough of rude Americans making fun of her.

"No, no I meant that my friends and I are from the UK and now you're here from across the pond and you have an accent so your part of the "Funny Accent Club" as the Americans call us. I didn't mean…your accent is…I-I Think it's the prettiest one I've heard in a long time." He finally managed before turning his tomato red face to his notebook and nervously fiddling with his pencil. "I'm sorry John, I…It's been…I'm sorry." She whispered. "It's okay." He replied with a soft, nervous smile, "Do you want to...um…I mean, If you don't have anyone to eat lunch with, you could…erm…eat with me...a-and my friends of course." Clara stared at him for a moment then smiled, "I'd love to eat with you John…a-and your friends, of course." John grinned, this was going to be the best lunch ever.

4 periods, 3 falls, 2 papers and 1 minor explosion later, it was lunch time. John met up with his friends and told them to go on to lunch and he would meet them there, with a new friend. Then John headed to Clara's Locker.

Clara reached her locker, she was coming from chemistry, where John handed the teacher the wrong test tube and caused a minor explosion. She sighed, John reminded her of her friend Danny. They were both klutzes and accident prone. She smiled at the thought but not before it caused a flood of memories she didn't want. She felt hot tears on her face and tried to push her memories of home away, but the more she tried, the more memories came. Then she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was.

John came around the corner to Clara's locker to see her pushed up against the lockers by Jack Hark, the football captain. She looked terrified as tears slid down her cheeks and her eyes squeezed closed. Jack pressed his lips to Clara's as began to slide his hand under the skirt of her red dress. That's when John lost it. He lunged forward and pulled Jack back, shoving him into the lockers on the other side of the hall. He grabbed Clara's hand and ran with her to the Band room. "Mister Jacobs, Jack Hark is on his way here. I may have pissed him off, but I had a good reason this time." He looked at Clara who was squeezing his hand like a lifeline, "Keep him out, please." Mr. Jacobs lifted an eyebrow but his expression softened when he saw Clara, he nodded. "No problem John." The band director said, "Go in my office with your friend if you need more privacy." He walked quickly towards the entrance of the band hall as John pulled Clara into his office. "Thanks Mr. J!" John yelled, as he closed the door behind him. He turned but before he could say anything Clara flung herself into his arms and began to sob. He could only wonder what happened.

_Clara turned to see the smiling face of Letter Jacket from art class, "Hey, Clara right?" "Um…yea." She said as she quickly wiped the tears off her face. He lifted his hand and wiped away one of her tears. "I'm Jack, I thought you might need some cheering up since you seem so upset." She studied his face for a moment, he seemed smug, angry and flirtatious. "I'm fine." She said as she pressed her lips together and moved to walk away. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her back, pushing against the locker and smiling viciously. Clara felt new tears on her face as she tried to get away but he was much stronger than her. She saw John appear at the end of the hall way, a furious look on his face. Jack pushed his lips against hers roughly, forcing her mouth open as she felt his hand begin to slide under her skirt. Then he was pulled away._

Clara never wanted to let go of John. He held her close, cooing her and rubbing circles on her back with a warm gentility as she cried and pressed her nose into his musty smelling shirt. "What happened Clara?" he asked gently. She snuffled, finally managed to speak, "He was talking to me…then he grabbed me a-and h-he started…k-kissing me a-and…" John shushed her before she could go on. There was a soft knock on the door and John turned to David, River, Rose and Chris staring back at him. They all shared the same sorrowful and slightly angry expression, Rose was the first to speak. "Mr. Jacobs told us you were here with some girl…what's going on John?" John sighed, he looked at Clara, his expression asking for permission to tell his friends, and hers approving. John proceeded to tell them about Jack. They each responded differently. Rose with horror, Chris with fury, David with compassion (For Clara) and River with…a pocketknife? Threats were thrown around, followed by jokes and then the bell rang. John instructed his friends to go to class and asked Chris to tell Mr. Charles, the government teacher, that he and Clara would be late to class, he agreed. The group exchanged goodbyes and hugs for Clara and went off. John held Clara for another few minutes before he looked down at Clara who was still holding on to him and said "You okay?"

That single question broke every wall Clara had built, she pulled away from him and erupted. "OKAY?! My parents FUCKING DIED, I have to live with my aunt who thinks I'm CINDER-FUCKING-ELLA! I'm being forced to attend a school in FUCKING AMERICA! And on my First day of American school I ALMOST GET FUCKING RAPED! OH, I'M GREAT! JUST FUCKIN' PEACHY!" she half screamed, half cried at him as he stood there in shock. After a second he took her hand and she collapsed back into him, crying some more. "I'm so sorry Clara, I promise I will do everything to keep you safe. You don't deserve what's happened to you. I'm sorry." John whispered as he held her gently. He would never admit it, but He fell for her right then and there, in that single moment of outrage and pain, she stole his heart forever.

After another ten minutes of crying, Clara recovered. John walked her to class and two of them slipped in. Mr. Charles gave them a slight smile and a nod, indicating his understanding and they slipped into a pair of desks in back. The class passed slowly as did the rest of the day. John and Clara had all their afternoon classes together, so when the final bell rang John grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her through the hallways, out the front door and straight into Chris's waiting convertible.

"Hey Guys, What's up?" John asked his friends. They all stared at him with slightly horrified expressions. "What?"

"John, Where's your bow-tie?" David asked slowly, pointing a shaky at John's the collar of John's salmon colored shirt.

"IT'S GONE?" John screamed and began to hyperventilate as he jumped out of the car and ran back into the school. Clara was right behind him, as the others began to jump from the car and follow along.

Fifteen minutes later, John had found his Bow-tie. He had left it in his gym locker. Clara tied it snugly back around his neck as everyone jumped back into the convertible and headed to Chris's house.


End file.
